Awakening the Fox, Reviving the Legends
by BabLe7
Summary: Naruto Pretty Cure xover. The ninja world has fallen centuries ago. The nine jinchuriki now the new bijuu still live. M for safety. title may not exactly match story. INDEFINITE HIATUS. CHECK PAGE FOR REASONS.


----------start----------chapter----------

Prologue: Legends and Beginnings

In legends there are many beings of awe-inspiring power, but none more so than the Kyuubi no kitsune; creatures of near infinite wisdom and power. Now the Kyuubi were not always a legend; there were times when they would walk among humans unnoticed until needed or called upon. But then, one day, they all vanished. Well… all but one. He had thought the humans had caused it and attacked the nearest village. To be precise, he attacked Konohagakure no Sato, a ninja village hidden in a massive forest. The leader of the village sacrificed his own life to the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into his newborn son. The boy was initially hated, but as he grew and became stronger, he earned the respect of his village and slowly they all saw him as the hero his father had wanted him to be seen as. By the time the time the boy was 37 he had earned the respect of the kitsune sealed within him, earning him the offer to become a kitsune and merge with the Kyuubi. After three years of pondering the offer and still not finding love, he was the strongest person on the planet and realized just how much more he could do for the world as an immortal, as the next and most likely last Kyuubi no kitsune. He accepted the offer and as time passed and the ninja world fell after the eighth great ninja war he faded from common knowledge. Every now and then he would be seen, sometimes as a child sometimes an old man or somewhere in between. But the last time he was seen was nearly three hundred years ago in the dark ages.

Chapter one: Waking the Demon, or is it?

"Nagisa, why did you stop?" a girl asked. They were in the middle of their morning team jog and Nagisa had just stopped after looking into the forest.

"Look." She said pointing into the forest, or more specifically at what appeared to be a boy sleeping against a tree. The odd thing was he was covered in at least a hundred years worth of vines and undergrowth.

"We can't just leave him here can we?"

"What's the hold up?" Akane asked.

Everyone points to the boy. "Shouldn't we bring him back with us Akane-san? I mean he'll catch a cold sleeping out here." Nagisa offered.

"Alright. Nagisa, you carry him back and keep an eye on him since you suggested it. Everyone else, get back to jogging."

Nagisa was left complaining and getting the plants off the boy as everyone else went back to jogging.

-Later at the lodge-

The boy's eyes snapped open revealing them to be the most beautiful eyes anyone of this century had ever seen. They looked like crimson and gold constantly dancing and intertwining but never mixing. The only unnatural thing about them, if you count the color as natural, was instead of the normal round pupil a human eye normally contains his pupils were slits.

"Kirei." Came a decidedly female voice from next to him.

'Must that be the first thing females say when they see me, or more specifically, my eyes?' the boy thought as he turned his head to look at the girl sitting next to the bed he woke up in. She had red-orange hair that just seemed to fit perfectly with her face. "Who are you and where am I?"

"I'm Misumi Nagisa, and you're in the mountain lodge that our school has rented out for part of the summer."

"Well thank you for finding me and waking me up. My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." He notices the calendar on the wall, more specifically the year. 'So I've been asleep for three hundred years? Damn was that a good nap! (a/n I know it sounds strange/funny. Just go with it) I think I'll toy with her a bit.' With that in mind he leaned over to her and kissed her on the cheek before she could even react. End result? Nagisa was competing with a tomato for who could be the most red and was sputtering out incoherent nonsense. 'Priceless.'

That's when Nagisa noticed something that should have been completely obvious long before now. He had white fox-like ears on the top of his head. She noticed the other oddity when he stood up to walk around. Nine white fox-like tails coming out of the base of his spine. After walking around for a bit he simply disappeared (he teleported to the roof but she doesn't know that) and she spent the rest of the time until everyone returned looking for him.

"So your telling me that you think the boy, Naruto, is a nine tailed fox? Like the ones from the legends that no one has supposedly seen in well over twelve thousand years?" A girl with long dark blue hair asked Nagisa.

"Honoka he had nine tails and fox ears. What else could he be?"

"But still…"

"Is it really that hard to believe her?" came a voice from behind Nagisa. The voice was accompanied by nine white fluffy tails wrapping themselves around Nagisa's waist and stomach and a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders; Naruto was standing there and no one had seen or heard him approach. He licked her ear before resting his chin on her shoulder. His actions were rewarded with yet another atomic blush and a fit of giggles. (a/n the only reason Naruto is ooc is because he is over ten thousand years old and has changed in that amount of time.)

"Don't do that, it tickles." Nagisa whined.

"But making you blush is fun, and you seem to enjoy it so why do you want me to stop?" Naruto said while absently thinking 'I wonder how Gaara, Yugito and the others are doing? I haven't seen them in over a thousand years.'

-later that night at dinner-

"We have two announcements for you girls this evening" Principal Kouchou announced (that was rather redundant). "First, seeing as this is a school event, lights out is at 10:00pm. Second, as I'm sure you have noticed by now, the boy sitting with Nagisa-san and Honoka-san will be staying with us until we leave and will be coming back with us." Most of the girls squealed loudly at this announcement, much to the painful displeasure (he has super hearing) of Naruto.

"But sir we don't have anymore beds available" vice principle Kyoutou pointed out.

"He can share my bed!" half of the girls eagerly squealed out. Unfortunately for them Nagisa was hugging/holding onto him in a way that clearly stated 'MINE!' even though she didn't even realize it. So after a mysterious blackout incident was fixed and a not-so-missing student was found, Nagisa could be found sleeping peacefully using Naruto as a teddy bear. Naruto was happy because of where his head was.

The next day, metaphorically speaking, everything went to hell. The forrest around the lodge seem to die or something close to that almost instantly. The river/creek/stream/whatever the hell it is dried up overnight. And, oh yeah! An ugly bald dude from the Dark Zone decided to attack. So yeah, the day went pretty much straight to hell. Little did the girls know that Naruto watched the whole fight and let's just say that the next time he saw the bald Dark Zone minion, the guy would lose a limb or four.

The following day Nagisa and Honoka woke up to everyone else practically being comatose and Naruto missing (he was on the roof again). After the bald dude banged up our two favorite female characters Naruto decided it was time to step in and show the world that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was back. "Now I'm fairly sure that you know that this is not how you treat females of any age. So I think I'll be the one to dish out your punishment baldy." A severely pissed off kitsune said from behind said from behind him scaring the evil guy shitless. Then his left arm seemed to snap all by itself, now he was terrified. (a/n I would give the guy's name but I don't remember it and am having trouble finding it. So from now on he is called 'bald dude'. Also Naruto will not always fight, he will be more of a love interest for either Nagisa, Honoka or both.) the bald guy then turned around just in time to see Naruto transform into a five story tall white furred nine-tailed fox and give off the most chilling and blood curdling roar/howl that had ever been heard. That roar/howl was a call to the other eight immortals, of course, only a raccoon and a cat paid much attention to it. Did I forget mention Naruto was getting ready to step on the bald guy?

'Great first I get a broken arm, now I'll get a broken everything.' Thought the bald guy just before a massive paw crushed him to dust.

Naruto the returned to the size of a normal fox and walked over to the stunned legendary warriors and sat in front of them. As Naruto did this the scenery returned to normal. Naruto was immediately glomped by both girls with an ear-splitting scream (poor Naruto) of 'kawaii!'. After Nagisa and Honoka (and everyone else) finished petting Naruto and all the business with the crystals was over, Naruto intentionally reverted back to his human form in front of everyone just to let everyone know exactly whom they had found.

----------end----------chapter----------

tell me what you think. I love reviews, even if they're negative/flames, it helps me improve as a writer, which I need to do if I am ever to surpass great writers like J.R.R. Tolkein.

Next chapter: Onee-chan!


End file.
